<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light Me Up by TwoKinkyBeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650608">Light Me Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans'>TwoKinkyBeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The KinkyBeans Fic Exchange - May and June 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, Daddy Kink, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, First Time Bottoming, Humiliation, Hypno Kink, Hypnotism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace, Triggers, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Rule Me Over" and written for the June Fic Exchange between Lien and I!!</p><p>Someone accidentally says Bucky newly established trigger- it sends Bucky right back into his hypnotized, horny state and he needs Tony to take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The KinkyBeans Fic Exchange - May and June 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light Me Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky shifts in his seat as he watches the awkward scene in front of him. He and the other Avengers are seated at the large conference table. A few moments ago, Pepper had appeared in the doorstep to scold Tony for fucking up last night’s interview about the Stark Industries’ new vision. Bucky hadn’t seen the item but according to Steve it’s bad. <br/>It’s clear that there’s still so much pent up anger between Tony and his ex-wife. They’re not listening to each other at all. Just as they hadn’t when they were still married.<br/>“-think I didn’t try, Pepper? ‘Cause I did! I’m very sorry that I failed you, again!”<br/>“If only you would’ve read the documents I spent <em> hours </em> preparing for you, you wouldn’t have made such a fool out of yourself out there!”<br/>“It’s not my fault you forgot to put them on my desk though.”<br/>“I <em> did </em>put them on your- You know what? Fuck you, Tony. You’re such an asshole. I’ll leave you and your precious little family to it.”</p><p>
  <em> Precious. </em>
</p><p>Bucky surges forward, gripping the table tightly. His metal fingers digging, denting the surface. Electrifying pleasure shoots down his spine when the word repeats itself in his head. It’s consuming him, clawing at his skin to pull him under. He can’t resist it. Can’t help the small whine escaping his throat when his cock twitches to life. Bucky’s head whips up, his eyes frantically trying to search for Tony. His vision is blurred though. Gold and pastel pink patterns blocking him from seeing anything at all. They’re so pretty, so hypnotizing, so- Bucky realizes they’re not real and he gulps. They’re not real. The trigger sent him into a Pavlov reaction of being hypnotized. The sexual arousal, the spiraling lights… </p><p>
  <em> Precious, precious, precious, pre- </em>
</p><p>“T-Tony?” Bucky feels his cheeks flare up in humiliation and shame when he hears how unsteady his voice sounds. He’s scared, yet horny and he really fucking needs Tony here to guide him through it. Bucky is helpless without him.<br/>“Shit, are you alright?”<br/>“Trigger- she said my trigger, I’m…” Bucky can’t finish his sentence and he sobs, trembling all over. He doesn’t know whether he’s too cold or burning up. <br/>“Goddammit-” the man mumbles and ignores the questioning glares of their teammates as he shoves his chair backward to make his way to Bucky. Bucky wishes they wouldn’t be here. He doesn’t want them to see how vulnerable he is. And more importantly, they can’t figure out what Tony’s been doing to him. They wouldn’t understand it. <br/>“Shhhhhh, I’ve got you, Buck. I’m right here.” Bucky gasps when Tony’s warm hand settles on his lower back. “Come, let’s get you outta here.” <br/>Bucky complies easily at Tony’s order. He wants to obey. Couldn’t resist even if he tried. He’s not in charge of his own body now. All it took was one little word. It’s almost pathetic how Pepper out of all people used his trigger and now he’s ready the be manhandled and kissed and degraded and praised. Everything- Bucky needs everything. </p><p>“Tony?” Pepper’s voice comes in and Bucky whimpers, trying to shut her out. “What’s happening-”<br/>“Don’t,” Tony growls in response. “I’ll tell you all later. I need to get him out of here.” Bucky whimpers at the authoritative tone in the man’s voice, which turns ever so sweet as he turns to Bucky again. <br/>“Come, it’s okay. You’re safe with me,” Bucky nods in response mindlessly. He melts into the touch on his back- nearly presses into the man’s flat palm. He knows that what he and Tony have is not healthy. Tony has taken advantage of him. Multiple times. Used his trust and innocence for his own pleasure. Bucky will forever feel ashamed for how good that exact thought makes him feel. Because he likes it. Not being in control is extremely exhilarating. He’s so used to having people in charge that he feels awfully lost without it. The forced submission is almost comforting in a way.<br/>“Safe…” Bucky mumbles sweetly. “I’m safe with you.” Tony is safe. Tony takes care of him. Always.</p><p>Bucky’s mind is hazy. Slow. The pretty lines are still circling him. Even with his eyes shut he sees them. Can’t block them out. They’re so fast, pulsating and reverberating along to Bucky’s rapid heartbeat. His perception of time is completely skewed. He feels how the man guides him backward, Bucky follows easily.<br/>“Lay down, <em> precious </em> .” Bucky whimpers, feeling and enjoying the strong hands helping him until he’s on his back on something soft and silky. It soothes his overworked senses for a moment. <br/>Bucky wonders where they are. There are no restraints, no- Does daddy trust him now? Does he know that Bucky is so <em>easy </em>that he won’t resist? It sure is an upgrade from the cold metal chair. He relaxes into the comfortable softness, melting into it. <em> Precious. Precious. </em>It’s so much better when Tony says it. There’s something in the way the word rolls of his tongue. It’s not just a word to them, it’s a promise. </p><p>It doesn’t take long before Tony’s weight pushes onto him. Bucky groans, whining when he feels the man’s bulge against his own thigh. Tony’s breath is hot, tickling his neck when he speaks. Bucky shivers and grabs the sheets, arching his back to feel Tony closer against him.<br/>“Oh,” the man speaks, lips presses a featherlight kiss on the sensitive skin. “-seems like daddy’s little experiment worked now, didn’t it?”<br/>“Mmmh, I-” <br/>“Shhhhhh, quiet now sweet boy. Just listen to my voice. I’m here. Just relax…” <em> Yesyesyes… </em> Bucky presses his lips together to keep from talking. He’ll be good. Obedient. He’ll show daddy just how sweet he is for him. How he wants to be used.<br/>“Yes, that’s it,” Tony coos, grazing his teeth down Bucky’s jaw. “God- Bucky boy, I’m going to <em>fuck </em>you. It’s your first time, isn’t it? No one has touched your pretty hole before.” Bucky whines, fisting the sheets more forcefully- nodding desperately. Yes, daddy will be the first to fuck him. Bucky’s scared of the prospect of another man’s dick <em>inside him</em>, but at the same time, he feels strangely excited. The mere idea of getting to feel Tony lose it has him jolt. <br/>“Good boy, Bucky sweetness, can’t keep my hands of your pretty body. You’re such a tease, so pretty.” Bucky cries out in pleasure and shame when he feels how Tony cups his shaft, and- </p><p>Wait, when had he gotten naked? Bucky doesn’t know, doesn’t care, jaw slack when the man starts pumping him rough and fast. At the same time, the swirling lights gyrating more aggressively too, making him feel lightheaded and free in a sense he’s never felt before. Bucky swears he could feel them landing on his skin, feel- He realizes that it’s the brush of Tony’s fingers and he moans out loud when the touch makes him fall apart completely.<br/>“Pleaseplease daddy, I-” Bucky realizes he shouldn’t be talking but god he can’t help it. Every cell in his body is screaming for attention. He wants to plead. Wants to show daddy how much he wants this. How eager he is to take it. No matter how much it scares him, no matter how much he wonders what the fuck is wrong with himself- He reaches out, wanting to feel the man’s strong hold beneath his fingertips. Needs something to clutch on to, but Tony growls.</p><p>“Did I tell you to move?”<br/>“N-no, daddy.”<br/>“That’s what I thought. I could just restrain you to the chair again. Buckle the straps around you so tightly you wouldn’t even be able to trash around…”<br/>“P-please. Please. I need you. I need... “<br/>“What? One word, it’s not even <em>me </em>who has to say it. Just one word and you turn into a sweet little cockslut. It’s a bit pathetic, don’t you think so too, honey bun? Tell me what you are.”<br/>“A… I’m… A slut?”<br/>“What more?”<br/>“I’m daddy’s slut,” Bucky manages to choke out. It’s so humiliating to say it. To <em>admit </em>it. Because it’s the truth. Tony’s nothing to him- doesn’t owe him anything, and here Bucky is. Spreading his legs to get fucked for the very first time in his life. Tony chuckles, flicking his thumb past the tip of Bucky’s cock to send him into oblivion. <br/>“What more?” The man continues and Bucky shakes his head wildly, no clue what else the man could possibly want to hear.<br/>“I don’t know, I don’t-”<br/>“Use your word, angel face. Tell me what a precious little slut you are. You’d do anything for daddy, wouldn’t you?” Bucky nearly cries out when Tony speeds up even faster. He has to strain every single muscle in his body to not rip the sheets apart. <em> Touchtouchtouch- he needs to touch. </em></p><p>“I’m still waiting for an answer, sweet pea,” Tony coos, his fist meeting his skin where Bucky ruts into him. Answer, he has to answer. By God, he wants to, but when he parts his lips all that comes out is a pathetic whimper. He knows Tony’s toying with him, breaking him down inch by inch. <br/>“Go on, say it. I know you can.”<br/>“I- I am precious-” Bucky can’t deal with the mindfuck to hear his trigger fall from his own lips. Tony’s hand speeds up around him, squeezing, dragging the skin up and down and up and- Then he lets go. Bucky sobs. </p><p>“Come on baby, spread those legs for me will ya?” Bucky’s cheeks flush a bright red, sniffling as he obeys his daddy. It’s humiliating to lay here, bare and helpless. To feel how his cock is achingly hard and resting on his abdomen. “Mmmh… Little more, show daddy your pretty hole.” <br/>“Daddy, I don’t w-”<br/>“ <em> Wider. </em> ” Bucky whines, spreading them wider. Pulling his knees up a little to give Tony a better view. <br/>“Good boy, Bucky, goooooood. Shit, look at you being a greedy little thing. Mmmh- Reminds me of that time where I came all over your face, dragged it down with my fingers to make you lap it up.” Tony murmurs while squeezing Bucky’s inner thigh. Bucky bites down his lips. He doesn’t have any memory of that- Tony took that from him. The way he took everything. How-</p><p>Something cold drips onto his exposed hole and Bucky’s sobbing intensifies. There’s no warning. Nothing, when Tony presses his first lubed finger knuckle-deep inside of him. His rim clenches around it, causing Tony to hum appreciatively. <em> Fuckfuckfuck- </em> There’s something inside of him. <em> Tony </em>is inside of him. <br/>“Hmmm, just relax kitten, doesn’t it feel good?” Bucky’s lips are still parted, his eyes blown wide as he takes the feeling in. It’s the strangest thing he’s ever felt but he’s very certain he doesn’t want it to stop. He tries to spread his legs wider and a sense of heat rushes through him as he realizes how needy it must seem. The low grunt leaving Tony only making it worse. <br/>“Mmmh’yes daddy please can I have more?”<br/>“Ohhhh yes, yes of course. My sweet, brave boy,” Tony murmurs. Bucky whimpers, gasping when Tony adds a second finger inside of him and spreads them slightly. Stretching him, playing with his rim. Bucky feels how the muscles clench and then loosens up, convulsing around the digits buried deep inside of him. <br/>“Look at the lights again, sweet thing. Tell me what you think.”</p><p>Bucky looks up, focusing on the twirling spirals. <br/>“T-they’re pretty, they-” Bucky hesitates, his eyes fluttering as he strains to keep them open when Tony stretches him even more. “The sparks, the circles… Never seen anything like it.”<br/>“Hmmm, pretty now, eh?”<br/>“Yes daddy,” Bucky answers sweetly.<br/>“You want to know what daddy thinks of the lights?” Bucky isn’t sure where Tony’s taking their little game, but now that he’s staring at the lights anyways he can’t stop looking at them. They’re so addicting, gyrating and curling and dancing the most lighthearted waltz for him. He’s dizzy with it. His cock twitches, his rim clenching around Tony’s fingers once more.<br/>“Y-yes, I want to.” The holograms are turning into their usual white shimmering again, completely disorienting him. <br/>“Goooood. Good little slut.” Bucky chokes out another moan. He’s daddy’s slut. He loves it. “Daddy thinks the lights are a representation of you. Pretty. Sweet. Captivating. You hypnotize me, Buck. Can’t keep my hands off you. I just need to take it. Take you. Look how sweetly you fall apart for me. <em> Precious. </em>” </p><p>Bucky has no clue what Tony does, but suddenly Tony drags past a spot that makes him see fucking stars. He gasps, trashing in the sheets. <br/>“Oh,” Tony coos, “-look at you baby. You didn’t know you could feel like that, did you now? Mmh, daddy’s going to teach you everything he knows.”<br/>“Please, don’t stop, don’t stop. Tony, Sir- I need it, I-” Bucky’s voice trails off into an incomprehensible string of words when Tony brushes past the bundle of nerves again. He’s shaking, trembling. Gasping for air. Tony’s right, he didn’t know he could feel like this. He whines in protest when Tony pulls his fingers back out. <br/>“Imma fuck you, Bucky. Daddy’s giving you everything you need.” Bucky cranes his neck trying to see what Tony’s doing, where he’s moving, but it only has the holograms thicken before his eyes. With a grunt, he drops himself on the bed again. Tony’s hands grip his thighs and suddenly, there’s pressure against his hole. Probing and teasing, until it slides inside. <br/>“Ahhhh!” Bucky chokes out. His chest is rising and falling rapidly when <em>pleasure pain pleasure pain </em>surges through him. </p><p>“Ohhh, Bucky… You’re so captivating- Making me lose my mind already,” Tony murmurs into his ears as he stills, balls pressed against Bucky’s skin. Tony’s lips graze past his neck, sending a series of shivers down his spine. Bucky doesn’t know whether he wants to cry out in pleasure or shame. “You know, I didn’t even plan to use you at first, but then you were in that chair, looking so incredibly… Out of it. Your lips were so pink and plump and I knew I had to have them around my cock.”<br/>“Nnngh!”<br/>“And then the second time, I came all over your face. God- It looked so good dripping down that I jerked off that night, more than once, just thinking about it.”<br/>“Tony, daddy, I-”<br/>“My obedient little man, you’re so tight. Fuck- <em> Fuck. </em> ” A silent cry leaves Bucky’s lips when Tony reaches down to curls his fingers tightly around Bucky’s cock once more. Bucky’s gone. He’s just taking it. Taking Tony’s gift and giving him himself in return. The man is rolling his hips forward faster and faster. Filling him, using him, taking his virginity in a way Bucky never deemed possible. Yet, he knows it’s all he’s ever needed. He’s Tony’s. No matter what this thing is, that much is clear. <em> He’s his. He’s his. He’s his.  </em></p><p>“P-please daddy make me yours. Claim me. I need you. Need your cum inside me.”<br/>“You’ve got the filthiest mouth baby. I never imagined how much of a slut you’d be when I first met you. The tough soldier turning into a sweet submissive puddle in my hands. You’re already mine. <em> Mine. </em> ”<br/>Tony’s driving his cock into him relentlessly. Bucky’s eyes are screwed shut in pleasure. He just wants to feel. Feel Tony. His hands roaming his skin, lips panting hot breaths into his neck. He needs to feel Tony lose himself as Bucky has too. Bucky doesn’t know just how long they’re like this. How long Tony keeps throwing lost memories towards him. Saying how much he enjoyed it, how sweet Bucky’d been for him. Bucky needs more more more. He wants to come. His cock is aching, tingling where Tony rubs him just right. He wants to release. Show daddy what a good slut he is, coming on the man’s cock like that. He wants his cum to stain his stomach, trickle down. Wants to feel Tony’s cum inside him too. Filling him up just nicely. </p><p>“Please,” he chokes out. “Please daddy come inside me.”<br/>“Oh god, baby, yes- so close!” Tony grunts, pounding into him. His free hand clasped around Bucky’s upper arm tightly. Pressing him down, holding him. Bucky tries his very best to meet the man’s thrusts, tries to clench, wants Tony’s cum inside him so bad. The pleasure results in his daddy jerking him off faster and Bucky wails when his orgasm bubbles up so fast he can’t hold it back.<br/>“Daddy-y!!!”</p><p>Bucky’s high washes over him, rippling through his every cell. He hears how Tony’s breath hitches. The low, harsh growls coming from the man’s throat ringing in Bucky’s ears when another spurt of cum stains his stomach.<br/>“Pretty little thing. You’re so f- Oh god- So fucking hot when you come. Gonna make me cum inside of you. ‘M so close, gonna fill you up sugar.”<br/>“Yes-yesyesyes daddy. Need it, want it so bad.”<br/>“Bucky, Bucky- Aaah!!!” Tony cries out, rutting into him ferociously as he comes. Riding it out while cum keeps spilling from his hard cock. Bucky can feel himself slicken up and it makes him grunt. His own cock already limp and spent, bouncing up and down slightly at Tony’s movements.</p><p>Bucky stares up at the man on top of him wide-eyed. Both of them are catching their breaths, sucking in the fresh oxygen and trying to come down from their highs. Bucky’s floating with pleasure. Feels like he belongs. Tony’s eyes are big and brown, looking down at him so sweetly.<br/>“Daddy,” he whispers. <br/>“Bucky boy…” Tony whispers back, clearing his throat. “That was… Holy fuck.” Bucky nods quietly. His body’s trembling. His legs are so tired and jelly. Tony’s cock softening up inside of him. The man leans in, presses his lips on Bucky’s forehead.<br/>“I’m going to keep you. I’ll take such good care of you baby. My sweet, sweet pet.” Bucky swallows and nods mindlessly. That sounds good, doesn’t it? He doesn’t know. All he knows is that daddy makes him feel good. “You want to be mine?”<br/>Bucky decides he should stop thinking and just enjoy the post-orgasm bliss. The gold patterns nothing more but a gentle shimmer in the back of his mind now. He’s got a feeling he’s going to see them a whole lot more often. <br/>“Wanna be your pet, daddy. Please?”<br/>“Good Bucky. <em> Mine. </em>”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>